The Vipers eye
by Hyenes529
Summary: Legends said there is a strange artifact that can break the demons curse. Embarking on an unusual quest, Seph and Fallenheart must find this artifact. Note this is a continuation of the gate of reconciliation, which is now out. Rated t for violence. R
1. The worg

The vipers eye

Chapter 1: the worg

The last few rays of light shone across the ocean. After the war, the land looked a lot brighter. But even though the demons are gone, their memory burnt itself into the land. Now the land was cursed with an unholy aura. But threats are still plentiful. As you may remember from the last book, Seph and Fallenheart saved the land, but in the shadows horrors still lurk.

They have returned the death bleeder gem to its pedestal, but this book has a completely different storyline, featuring an unknown race, a demon with blades for hands, and a demonic that was blind, yet powerful. This epic tale will unfold soon enough…

Seph stared at the glowing ribbons of light that stretched from the sun to the earth, which lit up the land. Seph sat upon the lush green grass, around him was the fishing village where Seph had lived ever since he was born, behind the village is the silver pine forest, with large trees that are older than time itself created a wall of nature around him.

Seph was sitting on the sandy beach. Crabs walked along the rocks that scattered the beach, shells and pieces of algae also scattered the beach. Seph stared in the crystal clear

water. The multicolored reef shone in the last rays of sunlight. Seph was about to get up when a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Seph" a voice said softly behind him. Seph jumped, startled. It was Destiny.

Destiny had long blond hair, with unusually violet eyes. She was wearing a long black dress. "Yeah," Seph answered her. "I heard rumors of the forest beside us being haunted." Destiny sat down beside Seph on the sand. Seph didn't answer her until they finished watching the vast array of orange and red vanish and the world get dark. "Haunted?" asked Seph in the darkness, "yes Seph, haunted" Destiny answered.

"By what?" asked Seph, "what do you think?" Destiny snapped. The only sounds where

the rustling of foxes hunting in the bushes. Then Seph heard something way off in the woods that made his blood run cold- _a voice_. A gray face appeared behind the bushes.

Its eyes and mouth where empty black pits. "_Seph" _whispered the wraith. The wraith stood

up, revealing a gray, decayed cloak. Seph noticed the ghost had no legs or arms, so it hovered about.

A silver mist wrapped the beach and village. "Destiny," Seph said, turning around. Destiny was gone, and so was the village. The phantom said "Seph," the ghost whispered.

The apparition roared, the dove toward Seph. Seph flung his arms out, to defend himself.

The ghost's white hair flowed like a mop in the wind.

Two gray arms shot out from where the ghost arms should be and grasped Seph's throat. Seph's life flashed before his eyes. Seph felt his life slowly drift away. In seconds the struggles would be over. The ghost softened its grip then cast her hands away. "Seph, king , kill the haunt of the woods" the ghost said, then the haze and phantom vanished.

"Seph," a voice softly called from behind a wood house. Seph crawled over and stared in horror who had called him. It was Fallenheart. He wasn't wearing his black wolf skins, mask, or hood. Fallenheart's tanned face was twisted in horror, and his long brown hair coiled around a steel grate behind the house. In front of Fallenheart was a large creature that looked like a wolf, but with black fur, and the size of a bear, loomed in front of Fallenheart.

"Worg," Fallenheart said, pointing to the beast breathing on him. Seph noticed a crossbow standing on the side of the house. Seph reached for it. "Seph; don't, worg's are endangered remember?" said Fallenheart. "Oh, yeah, thats right." Seph said. Seph's entire body froze. _The ghost was coming out of the bushes._ The ghost shot out its gray arms and pulled the worg into the woods.

"Seph, what was that?" asked Fallenheart, even more horrified from the ghost, "you don't want to know," answered Seph, his black hair flowing in the wind, which was now very strong. "Did that worg bite you?" asked Seph, "yes," answered Fallenheart. "Lets get inside, it is getting windy," said Seph, "good idea," Fallenheart said back.

The houses interior had a large steel fireplace with red flames flickering. A large mat made from dried coral spread out along the house. Seph got a cleric to heal Fallenheart's wounds. Seph went outside, it was now extremely windy. "It is so peaceful..." mumbled Seph. No sooner had he spoken when the spirit hovered out of the woods.

"You again?" Seph said, the ghost floated towards him. But Seph didn't run, in fact he walked right into the spirit, he felt as though he couldn't run from the ghost. The ghost reached out towards him- and vanished. Seph shook his head. Seph walked towards the beach.

The next morning Seph found himself asleep on the beach. The water gently lapped upon the shell- encrusted beach. Seph opened his eyes to discover a gray colored hermit crab staring back at him. Seph reached out to help himself get up when he grabbed something scaly.

Seph stared at what he grabbed. It was a huge dragon! The dragons scales were an odd array of blue, pink, and white. It's head was covered in spikes that looked like icicles. The dragon had long white wing that gave a glorious shine that nearly blinded Seph. All body parts of the dragons shimmered like the wings in the sun.

But it was Seph's dragon, Seph had raised the dragon ever since it was an egg. But back then the dragon ate small animals like mice, now it eats animals as large as elk! Seph said to his dragon; "morning,". The dragon stretched out its huge limbs and said back "good morning". Seph nodded then the dragon flew away.

He stood up and started towards the clear water. In the distance was the Meduse, a fabled reef with fabulous creatures such as rare water dragons. It looked like a coral reef with immense jagged stones as towers. Seph stepped into the warm water. Before he knew it, he was waded into the water.

Seph looked down and noticed things he never noticed before. Things like eels and crabs. But just then an immense blue shape slithered through the water. Seph stared in awe as the waves rippled and a large creature appeared. The creature was long, like an eel, but about as long as the largest eternity tree!

The creature had a purple underside and a blue back. Long red spines completed the look, except for its face. The creatures face had eight red eyes. Its ears were spiked and large. Fangs as thin and sharp as needles filled its mouth. The monster had six red fins; a water dragon.

The dragon peered closely at Seph. Seph also peered closely at the dragon. Then Seph remembered what it was, it was the water dragon that helped him reach dry land. The water dragon stared at him for a while then it said "greetings". Seph nodded at the dragon then watched it sink lower and lower in the water until it was no longer visible.

Seph waded deeper in the water until he could no longer see the shoreline. Seph started back towards the shoreline when he seen an orange glow in the distance. But it was very big. Then Seph noticed large white figures standing beside the houses. Seph swam faster until he was at the shoreline. Then Seph noticed the white figures didn't look human. The figures were clad completely in white. Some had white capes and robes. The ones in white armor had white spikes protruding from their shoulder plates.

They all had white helmets and hoods. Seph ducked and started creeping towards the white clad creatures. Seph crawled around the creatures. He could hear their heavy breathing behind their white masks. Seph crawled towards the armory which was made from stone. Seph reached through the open doorway and grabbed something that felt like a sword handle.

Seph pulled it away and noticed it was his sword. His sword had two curved blades instead of one like a normal sword. The blades were made from glass and the handle: gold. Seph opened the doorway and crawled in. He noticed a silver crossbow on the wall. He picked it up then attached in to the strap of the back of he shirt. Seph stood up then turned around- in front of him were two white clad figures!


	2. The mystics binding

Chapter 2: Mystics binding.

The two figures were clad in white plate mail. The creatures had long pikes. Seph pulled out his crossbow and fired it at the two white clad soldiers. The one shot hit one in the throat for an instant kill. The corpse fell down to the cold floor. The surviving creature dove towards Seph. Seph pulled out his sword and cut the other one down to size.

Seph ran out to see one of the white-clad figures. This one looked like the leader. The person had a white cape and hood. Many pendants hung from his neck. The leader didn't seem to noticed Seph. Seph listened to what the creature was saying to a white clad army.

"We have almost destroyed this village!" the white clad figure shouted "these puny humans are no match for the Kass-Hamasd!". Seph peered into the army and noticed a figure without white Armour. It was Fallenheart. Fallenheart snuck around the army. Suddenly one of the soldiers turned and looked directly at Fallenheart.

The soldier shouted and all of the warriors turned their attention to Fallenheart. Fallenheart stood up and drew his sword. Seph noticed Fallenheart had plate mail on without a helmet. A pike stabbed him in the chest and sent him flying. Seph stood up and pulled out his sword and ran towards the leader.

The leader Kass-Hamasd held out his hand then Seph stopped dead in his tracks. All of the Kass soldiers surrounded him. Suddenly an arrow flew and landed in front of the leader. More arrows flew. Some arrows hit a few of the Kass. The leader Kass stopped his spell to concentrate on the bolts. Kass soldiers fell to the ground. Seph turned and seen soldiers in plate mail with crossbows.

But the Kass didn't stand around. They ran into the armory and got crossbows of their own. The Kass with the crossbows shot volley of bolts at the small army. Humans and Kass both fell, struggling a few moments on the ground then stopping. The leader cast out his hand and an iron sword materialized his palm. The Kass ran towards Seph. Seph blindly sliced sideways. But it was accurate, it made a clean chop through its neck, severing its head from its body.

Seph looked down and realized the Kass' blood wasn't red; it was blue! A few Kass noticed their leader had fallen. But then they just fell to the ground. After hours of merciless battle, piles of Kass-Hamasd carcasses littered the ground. Puddles of blue blood created little streams through the scorched village.

Apparently the pike hadn't pierced Fallenheart' armor. But Fallenheart' wounds were still severe. That night, a liskarr crept around the houses. This lizard had black skin and a few teal scales. But its scales didn't cover much of the liskarr's black skin. The liskarr's head looked exactly like a dragons, with horns similar to a dragons. All liskarr stood on two legs, unlike most lizards.

The liskarr had a black tail used as a whip with deadly accuracy, but now it was relaxed, so its tail just thrashed about. The liskarr silently crept towards the iron grate in which Fallenheart was pinned earlier against by the worg. The liskarr attempted to pick the lock on the grate. After several hundred attempts, the liskarr got frustrated and noticed a key on a mahogany desk on the other side of the grate.

The liskarr managed to squeeze its hand through the grate and grabbed the key. The key had a smooth, cold feeling that made the liskarr's hand tingle like static. The liskarr thrust the key into the lock and turned it. The lock clicked and the grate opened. The liskarr couldn't make a sound or it will alert the whole village! The liskarr reached out to a low wooden rafter. The liskarr grabbed the rafter and lifted himself up.

The rafter couldn't support its weight so it broke. The liskarr landed on its back. The thud could be heard through the entire village. The door broke down and in came Seph and Fallenheart. They both were holding crossbows. When they seen the stunned liskarr and the cracked floor, they pointed their crossbows at the liskarr.

The liskarr just hissed, then tried the escape. Seph and Fallenheart both shot it with the crossbow. The liskarr hissed again, then stopped moving and the black blood oozing from the wounds. Then the blood stopped flowing, then dried. Three more soldiers in plate mail came towards them. "What was that?" asked the tallest one.


	3. Start of a rumor

Chapter 3:Start of a rumor

"A liskarr," Seph said firmly.

The soldier nodded then said "did it try to attack you?".

Seph shook his head

"no," Seph said, glancing at the corpse.

"Then what did it do?" asked the warrior,

"It tried to escape."

The soldier nodded then turned around to leave. Seph decided to investigate how the liskarr got in. Then Seph noticed the grate. Seph walked through the open grate. And guess who was standing there. The ghost. Seph sighed then turned away to walked through the grate again. The ghost stopped him by creating a wall of haze in the grate.

"Seph..." the ghost whispered in a dry tone.

"What do you want!" Seph exclaimed.

"Find the vipers eye..." the ghost whispered.

"What eye?" asked Seph

"The artifact called the vipers eye..."

"I don't feel like it,"

"Find it anyways..."

Just then Seph heard a hiss all around him. A silvery haze started forming, immolating the village in silver. Suddenly a huge snake slithered out of the fog. It was huge, white and vapory. Its eyes burned like hot coals. "Fine, I'll find it, where is it?" Seph asked.

"In the doomwood forest..."

"But isn't that on another island?"

"Yes..."

Seph sighed then said "fine!". Then the ghost vanished. Seph walked back to the grate where Fallenheart was. Seph told Fallenheart about what the ghost said. "When should we go?" asked Fallenheart. "Whenever," said Seph, "I wish we didn't have to, but the ghost made me,". Seph and Fallenheart walked to the blacksmith for weaponry and to the granary for food for the long journey ahead of them.

The next morning Seph woke up. He wasn't sure why, but it was to early to start journeying. Seph sat up, then looked out the window. The pearly colored moonlight shone through the grass, the slight breeze rippled through the grass. Trees moaned, and countless numbers of stars dotted the skies. Something small and dark darted across the grass. Probably just a fox, thought Seph.

Seph got up and crawled out a window. He sat down on a smooth rock and watched all movement closely. Suddenly an orange glow lit up the horizon. Then a figure stepped in front of him. Blocking the sun.


	4. Rising sun

Chapter 4:The Rising Sun.

Seph peered closely at the figure in the distance. Just then the figure started walking. Seph sat there for about an hour until the figure was really close. It was a girl in a white cloak. The girl had black hair and blue eyes. The girl held out her hand and then her skin started to get gray. Her eyes sunk into her head and her nose disappeared. Her hair turned white and her mouth was an empty black pit. It was the ghost.

The ghost vanished, leaving Seph alone in wait for the Sun to rise. Suddenly Seph seen another figure on the horizon. It wasn't the ghost again. But, even worse. An army of wours was running towards them! The wours looked like small bulls that stood hunched over, like a hyena. Instead of fur. They had spikes that made sounds like swords slashing in the wind. They all had glowing yellow eyes.

As they got closer, Seph seen they had strange weapons that where shaped like a semi circle with a long handle. The semi circle thing was in the middle of the handle. Then, when the army was very close, Seph seen the iron semi circle had about twenty long razor sharp iron spikes. They then ran right into the houses. A loud shattering was heard.

Splinters of wood and whole planks flew everywhere. Seph heard a scream, the seen a wour drag someone away. In a few minutes, the entire village was just a whole lot of splinters. The fountain in the middle of the village no longer had an water flowing from it, it was completely annihilated. Just then all of the wours disappeared and the village was back to normal. "This isn't a dream," Seph thought "This is a vision".

Seph knew that he should tell the village that a genocide of wours were coming. He knew how they fought: no survivors. Just then, Seph felt icy breath on his neck, like a wours. The future king held his breath, then he heard a voice. "Seph, its me," The voice said. Seph recognized the voice, it was his dragon. Seph turned around.

"Oh, hi Serph" Seph said. Serph was his dragons name. The dragons metallic wings and armor shone, all the tinges color enhanced. The spikes that looked like icicles covered his body. The dragon yawned, stretching his mighty limbs. Then the dragon stopped and looked at Seph.

"Something is troubling you, I can sense it."

"Yes, Serph, there is."

Seph told him the vision about the wours. Then his dragon sighed and said "Seph, that was real, not a vision,"

Seph thought he was lying until he looked at the village. It looked exactly the same as his vision. Seph turned his head away from the bloodstained village. But his dragons shimmering white scales reflected the village. But then he realized that instead of the smashed, bloodstained village he seen the same fishing village he always known.

Seph looked at the real village, it wasn't destroyed. He turned back to his dragon, it was laughing. "Seph, I made you see those things, I tricked you!". Seph was enraged and relieved at the same time. "Anyways, farewell, I must head to the woods to hunt for some antelope." His dragon said. "Bye" said Seph.

Serph was sailing over the treetops of the silver wood forest. All that was below him was a sea of trees, thicker than a north lands glacier, back at his home. But he knew that Seph was the one chosen to be king, he must have been his friend and dragon forever. Serph's keen hearing and eyesight could spot any movement.

Then he heard a rustle under the blanket of trees, so he dove through the treetops to pursue his prey. Then he spotted it, a large wolf. Serph never eats wolves, but he liked their taste, and plus, they gave a little fight. Serph advanced on his target. Then when he was right behind the wolf, he closed his eyes, concentrated, inhaled, the exhaled. Instead of air, a silver mist flowed out of his mouth, it engulfed the wolf and it froze, right on the spot.

Serph tried to stop, but he was going way too fast, faster than he ever went before, and he was headed for a tree. He put his claws on the ground, trying to stop, But he was going so fast that the sharp twigs and rocks tore scales off his skin. He roared in pain then he crashed into the trunk of a tree. When he opened his eyes he noticed many of his scales were ripped off, blood streamed out of the wounds.

But he caught the wolf.

Serph started to crawl towards his newest meal. But he was so wounded that he could barely walk, let alone fly. Then he heard a voice- it wasn't Seph, Fallenheart or Destiny. The voice was a cross between a snarl and a hiss. Then the next thing he knew, everything was black. Serph woke up. He was surrounded by creatures that looked like a cross between a human and a wolf. They had the head of a snarling wolf. They stood on two legs but that were covered in shaggy gray fur. They had dark gray markings around their eyes. Their eyes were emerald green.

No doubt these things have keen hearing and sight, thought Serph, then he realized something, these were gnolls. Hunters at the village had warned them all about these creatures. "Master this dragon is awake!" shouted one of the gnolls, Serph looked around and noticed more dragons. Frost dragons, like him, but some were red dragons, black dragons, green dragons, blue dragons, even a gold dragon.

Then he noticed that all the dragons were shackled to the ground by chains. Then he noticed he had chains on him to, he was paralyzed. But he knew it wasn't the chains that held him, they poisoned him. All as he could do was move his eyes. One of the gnolls walked towards him with a strange dart. He dipped it in a vial filled with a clear liquid.

He waited there for a few minutes while the dart got soaked in the liquid. Then Serph realized that this was the poison that tranquilized him and the other dragons. Serph was powerless, but then he had an idea. He closed his eyes, concentrated, inhaled, then exhaled. The ice froze all the gnolls, except the one they say was leader.

Serph felt his senses coming back, and he noticed that the other dragons had too. They all smashed their bindings and lifted into the air. The leader mumbled some strange words and the gnolls unfroze. Thousands of elements flew everywhere, killing lots of gnolls. The leader pulled out a sword and held it up high.

"I am Maggot Eye!" shouted the leader "the end is near, the warriors of the grave come to aid us!" As Maggot eye yelled that, dozens of creatures came. They were no doubt corpses, they had almost no flesh, if they did it hung off their skulls like moss off a tree. Cockroaches crawled out of the creatures eyes and grinning mouths.

The creatures dove towards them all. But the dragons breath annihilated them in seconds. Serph knew they had won, but Maggot Eye ran off into the woods. Serph walked over to the golden dragon, then he noticed it at last, it was night. The gold dragon walked towards him. Then he noticed that the golden one was a she-dragon. You could tell by her straight horns. Male dragons had curved horns.

The she-dragon came over to him. Then Serph could get a better look, since the poisons after effects were near blindness, but they were wearing off. She had spines all over her back, they looked nothing like his. And the she-dragon seemed to be younger than him, not much younger, since she could breathe fire. Her head was covered in white spines, her luminous green eyes illuminated the dark.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi" Serph said back

Serph wondered if she was evil like the Shadow Lord, just thinking about the demon made a shiver run down his back.

"My name is Mystica, I am the last of the gold dragons, and thanks for saving us all."

So she wasn't evil.

"My name is Serph, I am a frost dragon, and the kings dragon"

"King? Didn't he die."

"I don't know, Seph never told me anything about it, it seems it must disturb him."

"Is Seph the king?"

"Yes."

"Lets go back to the village where Seph is."

"OK"

They both took off to find the village. Dragons excellent tracking skills were well-known through the land, less well known being that dragons were never evil, since the were immune to magic. Then in the distance, there was a camp filled with tents, from the distance it was hard to see, but it looked like the inhabitants were- gnolls? Serph was right above the camp.

Yes, they were gnolls but it seemed Maggot Eye wasn't part of them. Serph took a breath then dive bombed right down towards the camp. He did the ice breath again and froze most of the camp. Then he gracefully curved back upwards. That was the best dive bomb he ever did, and Mystica seen it. But what I did seemed impossible, thought Serph, How did I make it.

It took an hour but the seen the village, enshrouded in dark, blood dripping from the walls...


	5. Fallenheart

Serph and Mystica landed at the village. Seph and Fallenheart had their swords drawn, it seems they just won a battle. "What happened here?" asked Serph.

"It was the Kass, they came back- and killed everyone, except for me, Fallenheart and Destiny.

We should go. Now. I don't want these creatures to find that we're alive,"

Seph, Fallenheart and Destiny climbed on Serph's back, this was the first time Fallenheart and Destiny were on a dragons back, so they were a bit nervous. Serph took off, Mystica soaring beside him. "So, who is this dragon?" asked Seph to Serph.

"She is Mystica, she is the last golden dragon," Serph said. They were flying for awhile, seemingly without an end! Seph could see Fallenheart and Destiny were _still _nervous, but, of course, Serph seen this, and also seen a cliff. Serph flew up as high as he could, then Seph seen his idea. Serph dive bombed towards the cliff. Thousands of flying beetles swarmed around them. Fallenheart and Destiny screamed. Seph opened his mouth to laugh, but then he noticed something- he swallowed a beetle!

"Stop!" yelled Fallenheart

"I can't!" Serph yelled

They were heading towards the cliff, Serph was going impossibly fast. Seph would be laughing as long as he wasn't choking on a beetle. Then Seph stopped choking, and he could talk again. "Serph aren't we going to fast!" Serph didn't hear him. Seph glanced at his friends, Destiny was screaming uncontrollably, and it was still hard to hear from the wind. Fallenheart wasn't screaming, he just clutched one of Serph's Spines, eyes glazed with terror.

Once they were a few feet away from the cliff, Serph did a sharp turn upwards, gracefully landing on the cliffs top. Mystica landed beside him, laughing, everyone was laughing at Fallenheart and Destiny. "I can't believe I came with you on this trip," Fallenheart muttered. This just made Seph laugh harder, good thing the beetles weren't around.

"We'll camp here until tomorrow, then set off to the doomwood forest." said Fallenheart. That night, Mystica crawled over to Serph. "Serph?" she said to him.

"Yes"

"Who is this guy in the wolf skins?"

"Him? He's Fallenheart."

"I don't trust him, Serph."

"Why not?"

"His eyes, for one reason, they are very strange, like how they shine out like that,"

"I've never noticed them."

"Haven't you heard how the dead's eyes shine out?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Serph, I think he's dead."

"He is, in a way, Fallenheart was killed, and his soul was trapped in a crystal. So me and Seph killed the shadow lord for the shard."

"I understand better now. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Serph said, and Mystica crawled back to the corner on the top of the cliff. But Serph realized that Fallenheart _was_ dead, well, he was a while ago, but why did he have such strange eyes? He remembered him when he was still a hatchling, Fallenheart's eyes were still green back then, but not glowing like now. Serph turned and gasped in surprised at what he seen.

Two glowing green eyes stared into his.

"Whoa!" Serph cried out. The emerald eyes opened wide and fell back.

"Fallenheart is that you?" Serph asked.

"Yes, it is me Serph, Fallenheart."

"Oh, Sorry."

And they never knew the horrors on the mountans.


	6. Gyrus

The next morning, Mystica woke up. _What is it about Fallenheart? _She wondered,_ why is he making me so paranoid? _The golden dragon stood up and stretched out her wings. Her wingspan was slightly longer and narrower than Serph's. The wind was a breeze, the sky was clear, and the grass at the bottom of the cliff was emerald green.

Mystica was awake for hours until everyone was awake. When Serph woke up he went flying towards water. As soon as the frost dragon left, Mystica flew after him. "Serph!" she yelled at him. Serph turned around "what?!" Mystica flew beside him. "I feel more paranoid about Fallenheart", she said.

"Why? I'm guessing his eyes again",

"Yes, that again"

"Wonderful" Seph said sarcastically

"His eyes changed color, from green to yellow, haven't you noticed that yet?"

Serph gulped he _did _notice that.

"Yes, but what do you think, I think its strange, but what would come of it"

"Bad luck."

Seph paused, and looked at Mystica in disbelief, then- Serph burst out laughing. Mystica still was serious, until the urge to laugh overcame her. Their laughter filled the morning air. Serph stopped laughing "oh no" he said

"What?"

"Maggot eyes back, with liskarr"

Serph and Mystica knew there was no time left to warn Seph and Fallenheart, they had to fight back. They dive bombed towards Maggot eye, as he got closer, he noticed that the liskarr scales were deep violet, Serph had seen ones with cyan, red, even green scales, but never violet. He also noticed their skin wasn't black, it was very dark blue, as Serph could see.

Mystica opened her mouth, then breathed an impressive blast of fire as long as an eternity tree, it turned most of the liskarr into ash, and ones that survived didn't have fast reflexes like before they were burnt. She even hit Maggot Eye, his fur blackened. Maggot Eye pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at Mystica.

The golden dragon tried to dodge it, but Maggot Eye had deadly accuracy, and caught her wing membrane with the knife. She fell to the ground, and Maggot eye laughed viciously. Serph flew towards him, but noticed a liskarr got up, Serph noticed this one was like the ones he remembered, red scales and black skin.

The liskarr picked up a sharp metal pole off the ground- and stabbed it through Maggot Eyes heart! The gnoll groaned like he just lost a war, then fell to the ground, motionless. The liskarr roared in victory, the sound of the roar made Serph's spine tingle, then he stood there. _So this one must be on my side _Serph thought, then he landed on the ground and walked over to Mystica, she had pulled the knife out of her wing, and seen it was OK.

The liskarr walked towards them, "Thank you for killing Maggot Eye!" Serph called out. "Your welcome!" it hissed. Serph remembered that all liskarr voices were hisses. "My name is Scythemaw" it told them "I am a heretic liskarr". The ground was strangely ashen pale- Serph hadn't noticed that before, and it smelled of charred corpses.

"Why are you out here?" Scythemaw asked them,

"We came here to search for water" Serph told him back.

"There is a creek over here"

The heretic liskarr led them over to the stream, then he noticed Mystica's wound on her wing. "She won't be able to fly for a while, the knife hit the membrane, thats why she fell from the sky, rest here for awhile. Serph drunk from the creek, the water was the sweetest and coldest he had every had, the wells at the village where Seph lived was cold, but always tasted of metal pump. Mystica dipped her wing with the wound on it in the water.

Seph couldn't believe how he felt on the top, but at the bottom of the cliff he felt calm. At the top he felt uneasy, like an unseen evil rising, but mostly be felt it by this huge pile of rocks. Seph was staring down the cliff when he heard something that sounded strangely haunting. It sounded like music, only it had one haunting note.

The pile of rocks was shaking- then then exploded, rocks flying in every direction. Then something came out, it was egg shaped. Seph had heard of it before, it was Gyrus, a spirit that took the form of an egg. As it rises, it makes a haunting sound, and its glow was like poison, whenever it got on you, whatever it touched dies. It was levitating up towards the sky.

_Where is Fallenheart? _Seph wondered, but he knew Fallenheart wasn't going to come and help him now. So Seph stepped away from the light it cast. Seph remembered what the ghost in the woods said, _kill the haunt of the woods. _This was probably what it meant, but he had no time to think about it now. While he was dodging the light, he got an idea. He pulled out a crossbow and shot it perfectly in the center of the egg.

The sound got even higher pitched than before, then it exploded. Problem solved. Just then Fallenheart crawled over the edge, "Seph, what just happened, stuff like this always happens, how do you manage to survive?" Seph just shrugged then walked away. Fallenheart pulled himself over the ledge, "thats what they all say" he said to himself.


	7. Lobsters

It was night, Serph had been at the stream for one day already because of Maggot Eye's thrown knife that hit Mystica's wing. Above him were a blanket of trees, they gave him cover from above, but he was still unprotected from below. The forest floor was made from leaves and twigs that felt quite soft. Moonlight shone through the leaves, creating pearly colored pools on the ground.

Mystica lay asleep on the other side of the stream on a tuft of leaves. Scythemaw was wide awake, standing on a high branch in a tree. As Serph got up he felt something strange- like being watched, his scales itched. He got up, then the feeling vanished, he walked over to the stream to get a drink. As he looked in it, he seen a face, but it was Mystica's.

"Mystica?" Serph said

"Serph its me" it was Mystica's voice.

"I feel like I'm being watched," Serph said

"You're just paranoid." Mystica said

Serph laughed a bit.

"Alright, well, lets see, I was almost killed by gnolls, You were almost killed by gnolls and I feel like being watched, so yeah I think I'm pretty paranoid"

They were both laughing now. Serph turned his vision to Scythemaw. Something dark flew above him, he reached out, grabbed it and shoved it in is mouth. Serph cringed, whatever Scythemaw ate it was still alive. Then the heretic jumped down and came towards them. "Serph, I came to ask you- may I come with you and your friends to find this artifact" Scythemaw said.

"Sure"

Scythemaw stared up at the moonlight "Rest now" he said.

The next morning Serph woke up, Mystica and Scythemaw were awake. Mystica turned to him. "Serph my wing stopped hurting." She showed him her wing, it had finished healing, the hole in the membrane was covered up. "Alright lets go back to the cliff" Serph said.

"Go on, I'll catch up" Scythemaw said, rearranging rocks in the stream.

Mystica and Serph spread out their wings and jumped off the ground, taking flight. They flew for an hour until they reached the cliff. Seph and Fallenheart were standing there. They both landed on the edge, as soon as they did, Scythemaw appeared out of nowhere. "Spy!" shouted Seph, reaching for his crossbow. "No" said Serph "This is Scythemaw, he is a heretic, he killed Maggot Eye"

"I still don't trust him"

"You'll get used to it"

"I don't think so..."

"Wheres Destiny?"

"A group of soldiers came by and she followed them back to the village."

"We should leave now"

Scythemaw said "Use the gate of reconciliation"

Seph looked at him in disbelief "The gate of reconciliation was destroyed"

"That may be but I can summon it back, as I did to escape the Thrashers den"

"Whats the Thrasher?" Seph wondered aloud

"Nothing, I'll tell you later, I will summon the portal now, but it can't go far anymore, it could only go to the shore at the bottom of the island."

"Fine, this had better not be a trick."

Scythemaw whispered some strange words that sounded like a chant in his hissing voice. There was a loud crash that sounded like metal colliding with steel. In front of him was a strange green circle, it was the gate he destroyed, Seph took a step back- and dove through the gate followed by his friends. They all landed in a heap on sand. Serph and Mystica flew their instead, it took them a minute to get there,

Serph looked at his s_u_rroundings, he was on a gray beach, the water and sand was like nothing at home. He was used to White beaches and calm, clear waters, but here it the water was greenish gray and wild, the beach was the same color, like the skin of a wet seal. Large, sand covered creatures were crawling across the sand.

The creatures looked like lobsters, only way bigger and their color was light orange with white stripes, these were obviously dangerous, but no way these things, no matter how brutish they were, could ever take on two dragons, they could get by easily. They started to walk through the group of lobster like creatures.

They were about halfway to the water when one of the things saw them. They attacked them in swarms, seemingly invincible! Seph pulled out his sword and slashed one of the creatures, it kick and thrashed as all life seeped away. They started to go towards the water. As Seph watched, lobsters crawled over everyone, no doubt about it, they were doomed.

Seph seen a long shadow behind him, he turned around and gasped at what he saw. A long creature, it was a small dark, claw shaped patch of scales where its eyes should be, on both sides of its head. On the dark patch it had one reddish-green eye, and seven smaller eyes as big as pearls of the same colors. It was covered in blue scales covered in seaweed, and its underside was a purple shell, not scaly at all. It had spikes that were a meter long that ran down its back, and they were bright red. It also had fins that were the same color as their spines.

The creature roared, then all the lobsters scuttled off everyone and scurried away. Then Seph realized who it was, the water dragon that helped him reach land during the time of the shadow lord, saving him again, Seph guessed, and the dragon roared.


	8. Storm

The water dragon lowered his back "Get on my back the Khallis will come back" They wasted no time and climbed on its back, the water dragon swam away very fast. "Now, Seph, I know we have met multiple times but I never introduced myself, I am Tsunami," The dragon said. "What were those creatures?" Seph asked.

"Those were the Khallis"

Seph nodded, then noticed the waves were churning, there was something under there, something huge, way bigger than Tsunami. "Oh no" Tsunami said.

"What?" Seph asked.

"Sea serpent, they are way bigger than me,"

It looked like it was coming out of the waves. It was long and slender, it looked like a snake covered in slime, it was about as long as the Alganirian mountains are tall. It was levitating out of the water, its body slightly coiling, then it's black eyes settled on Tsunami. "Tsunami, Mahs Draco Yorinius" Seph bit his lip, he was speaking Draco language, Seph couldn't speak Draco.

The serpent laughed then said "Tsunami, what are you doing in these cursed waters?"

"We were going to go to the doomwood forest"

"Go no further, the Khallis infest the shores- you will have no chance of survival"

"We must" Tsunami insisted

"Suit yourself, no matter"

The serpent went under the water, they were close to the island where the doomwood forest was- and into the territory of the shadow lord. Serph and Mystica soared above Tsunami, the size of the sea beast made the two young dragons feel strangely small. Serph knew they would have a slim chance of getting across the shores.

Serph was thinking about it until Mystica started talking. "Serph what are you doing?" she asked.

Seph realized he was veering sideways "oh what the hell?" he said.

"Not falling asleep, are you?" she laughed, then her voice changed to serious "are you?"

Serph shook his head and said "no"

"You seem to be.."

Serph was about to protest when a huge gust of wind nearly made him fall out of the sky. "Seems like a storm coming" she said grimly.

"No way, there couldn't have been one"

"There is one coming"

"No, I'll prove there isn't a storm"

Serph flew up as high as he could, "See? Nothing wrong..."

Serph couldn't finish, a bright light lit up the dead sky, thunder crashed the sky, the wind blew Mystica over, flying upside down. Serph was falling, struck by lightning, into the waves.

The thunder knocked the wind out of Mystica. It took a few moments before she remembered how to breathe. She turned over and flew towards the falling frost dragon. Serph wondered if he was going to die before or after he hit the water, either way, he had no chance of survival now. He looked over to see Mystica zooming towards him, and he looked down towards his fate and seen Tsunami skimming the surface of the water, barely disturbing it at all.

Serph landed in the water, he sunk deeper and deeper until he was no longer visible underwater. Tsunami dropped off everyone at the beach and disappeared in the water. The water dragon searched under where Serph fell, Tsunami went right down to the sandy bottom, he had clear vision underwater, so if Serph was here he could not fail to miss him. But Serph wasn't there, he had vanished. Tsunami swam back up to the surface to tell them the grave news.


	9. Haven

Haven was in a prison. He didn't know where the prison was, but he knew it was dangerous. Haven and his best friend, Senare, were trapped. They were both from an undiscovered island near the dark moon glaive, but they traveled to Isnaorak. They were captured and sent here, wherever here was. All people from his island looked the same, no matter how young they were, they had bright white hair.

Havens hair was long, and white. Senare had even whiter hair than him, and it was long, she had tanned skin, same with Haven. Haven was a tough talker, everyone back at the island was afraid of him, and he was one of the strongest person back there. Senare was different. She was intelligent, like Haven,and could cast magic, but in this place, nothing seemed possible.

Haven was messing around with the lock, trying to break it. The prisoner made a few hundred attempts but couldn't break the lock. He thought about how he could get out. He looked away as a prison guard walked by, the guard was covered in white armor with weird shoulder pads. The pads were steel, that was white, and there was short spikes on one side, and long spikes on the other side.

The guard walked past and Haven went back to picking the lock. Then Haven remembered that he could pick locks with his mind, because he was psychic. So all this time Haven had been trying to break the lock, he could opened it as soon as he gone in. _Why haven't I thought about it yet? _Thought Haven.

Haven concentrated on the lock, and pictures of the inside came into his head. There was five weird looking locks, he had never seen them before, but they didn't look to hard to open. Seconds later, the lock unhooked and the gate creaked open. Haven crawled out, being as quiet as he could be, and Senare followed after him.

The place was very eerie, apart from crushed human skulls in the cells it was still strange, like the gates opening when no one was inside the cell. The constant blasts of cold air and the blood leaking from the walls. "Okay, be quiet," Haven whispered to Senare. Just then, Haven heard someone say something behind him.

"Haven? Is that you?" a weary voice asked.

Haven turned around, and seen in a prison cell beside the one he was in before, was another captured person from the same island he was from. He recognized instantly that it was Elliston, he whined a lot, and he was most afraid of Haven, more than anybody else. "Elliston, long time no see!" Haven said, purposely making his voice sound fake-fierce.

Elliston screamed and ran back into the corner of his cell. Haven laughed, then said "Elliston I'm going to cut you out, just don't make any noise". Haven focused on the lock, it was the exact same as his, and he broke it in a second. Elliston came out and shuddered as a mass of cold air nearly knocked him over on the floor.

Elliston's long white hair blew as he fought the air, sweating a lot. Haven stood their, without even breaking a sweat. The wind stopped, Haven, Senare, and Elliston walked towards the cells. "Be quiet" Haven hissed at Elliston. Seconds after that, Elliston tripped on a skull, his chin hit a flat stone on the floor. Elliston yelled in pain, he was about as stealthy as a marching band.

Two white armored guards walked around a corner, Haven tackled Elliston behind a wall, and the guards walked by, leaving them unnoticed. Haven darted out and went behind the guards, he ripped a rifle out of one of the creatures hands, then clubbed it on the head with the steel handle. Haven smashed the other guard in the face with his fist. The two white clad creatures fell down, and Elliston picked up the other rifle.

Senare could cast magic, and she didn't have to get a rifle, she could just destroy anything. Two more guards came by, they wore bone white robes, and they had hoods of the same color that covered their faces. But they didn't notice three escaped prisoners with rifles. Elliston was still trying to figure out which end of the rifle shot bullets.

Haven never really looked at the dungeon, he was too busy picking the lock, so he took a moment to identify his surroundings. He was in a long hallway lined with cells, beside him, there was a corner where a draft was coming from. The elderly walls were made from stones that were covered in mud and moss. Many chains hung from the ceiling, and there was no floor: just an inch deep of water.

"Come on Haven; we have to escape!" Senare hissed, then started to pull him towards a window.

"What? We're going to jump out the window?" Elliston whined.

"Yes you dunce, we are going to jump out a window" Haven hissed at him.

Haven walked to the window and looked out. The window went outside; there was an endless expanse of trees. The trees were black, with a lot of bare branches that twisted up into the dead sky, like hungry skeletal hands. The sky was gray, and there was no grass on the ground, just gray sand, nothing moved. It was long way down, but Haven had made huge jumps, same with Senare.

Haven grabbed Elliston and threw him out the window. Haven jumped out and Senare followed him. They all landed on their feet in the soft sand, Elliston did a few epic flips, but landed on his chin, ruining the stunt. Haven looked around the forest of dead trees and seen something amazing. A Young black haired person who was about as old as the three escapees, a man wearing wolf skins, a liskarr, and a _golden dragon!_

Haven and his friends ran up to meet them.


	10. Death to ice

_Dead._

What else could he be? There was no way he was alive. All Serph could remember was crashing into the depths of water, he couldn't remember how he got shot out of the sky, and he didn't know where the hell he was right now, but it made him feel uneasy. He was in a sandy tunnel, it was dark, but he could still see the details. The walls were made from stone blocks, and were covered in sand, there was a tough white crust of brine caked onto the walls and floor.

There was a foul briny smell all around him, but Serph didn't care, he was so intent on finding were he was. White barnacles and abalones clustered like mussels stuck to the moist walls. It took a bit for him to summon the strength to stand up. The frost dragon tried to lift himself off the ground with all his might but couldn't.

Serph slid and crashed his snout on the hard briny layers on the ground. He gasped in pain, but it was obviously not his broken jaw, it was a burning pain. It burned through his scales and immolated him in pain. Serph spread out his left wing in front of him to look at it. His wing wasn't shiny like it had been, it was dull, and charred black. There was a few holes in the thin membrane.

Then Serph remembered- dead don't feel pain, and his burns hurt like hell, so that meant he wasn't dead. Yet. The pain eased, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Serph tried to stand up, this time using his wings to help. Serph stood up, he did it so effortlessly, but slowly. He started walking down the increasingly thinning tunnel. The frost dragon felt his scaly chest with his wing. Then noticed something. No heartbeat. No heartbeat means he's dead, and to remain in this briny hellhole for eternity.

But he wasn't dead for long, not when something that strange happened... he may have a chance to live. Serph walked through the salty tunnels until the stench of brine overcame him. He held his breathe and kept walking, the farther down he walked, the darker it became. Soon, there was a low precipice that overlooked a sandy, muddy, wide open place.

There was a lot of brown mud, and many puddles of salty water. Some of the puddles were small as an ant while some were as wide and deep as a house! It was miles wide and long, and it was bordered by huge walls made from- _mussels? _Yes, mussels, millions of them, all clustered together, very thick colonies of them that didn't allow light through. Mudskippers jumped across, and many colorful crabs waved their claws in the air.

The smell of salt was so thick that Serph began choking. He held his breath again- he was walking across. The frost dragons muscled claws sunk into the soft mud, making squishing noises. He remembered something, he could fly, but he wondered if his wings would work. Serph stretched out his wings, then flapped them, he didn't catch wind- he couldn't fly.

Sighing, Serph folded his charred wings back into place, then trudged though the mud. He was running out of air, he needed a breathe, slowly he took a breath, but was walking, and he tripped and fell into a puddle of saltwater. This really sickened Serph, and he quickly retaliated by holding his breath. But he he couldn't, he retched a few times, but managed to maintain a strong stomach.

Serph continued across the plain, moaning and groaning. He couldn't take the smell anymore, he turned around and threw up. "No," he moaned, falling over from sickness. He knew he had to get to the other side, he was really close to it now, he could see an opening in the mussels, he had to get there. He trudged through the salty smelling mud land.

Serph made it to the other side in an hour. As the frost dragon walked through the opening, he sighed, it didn't smell like salt anymore, but it didn't have a smell, really. It was just a narrow ridge dotted with glowing blue mushrooms. The mushrooms were so beautiful! Serph couldn't take his eyes off the large, glowing fungi, but he was not going to get distracted by the color of a toadstool.

Serph walked down the passageway until he stopped, he heard voices, mournful and echoing. There was a dead end, just mussels though. He clubbed the wall of mollusc's with his tail and they smashed into bits. He regretted doing that. There were hundred of human corpses that were walking around, feeling agony, sadness and... _hunger?_

Many were wearing wolf skins, and they had barnacles all over them, distorting their features. He remembered these, this was where Fallenheart's army was, Dead. Tears welled up in his reptilian eyes, this was what his afterlife was. This eternity of sadness, mournfulness, dead memories. Serph turned his back on them, then counted to ten. He could still hear their agonized moans.

"Where the hell am I?" Serph breathed "I will turn into one of these?"

Serph ran forwards, right through the crowd, towards a wide doorway on the other side. He crawled through, his own death rising up his throat. He was dead, so were the corpses.

"Greetings." Serph heard from behind him.

He turned to see a ghostly shapeless creature floating above him.

"I am the spirit healer" the ghost said, its voice sounded like the wind blowing it.

Serph was unable to breathe.

"Greetings Serph,"

The creature knew his name. Apparently it wanted to talk about random things.

"Do you have a mate?" the creature asked, _why would it be asking me this?_

"No," Serph said, finally finding his voice.

"You should have a mate by now" the Spirit Healer told him.

"No, I am still young, for a dragon, anyways."

The spirit healer was randomly talking about things, things Serph never thought about.

"Why am I dead?" Serph said, trying to shut this thing up.

"You were struck by lightning, then you dropped in my lair."

"Can I come back to life?" Serph asked him.

"Damn straight"

Good, so he could come back.

"How?"

"Portal" The spirit healer said steely.

"Will you-"

"YES! Just stop asking me questions"

As if on cue, there was an explosion to his right. There was a whistling sound, then a misty light.

"So, I just, jump through this, right?" Serph said, staring at the pulsing shape, then jumped in.


	11. Eviscerater and Thrasher

The doors of the blackened shadow keep burst open, startling many lesser demons. The door was blackened with jagged scratches, caused by the Eviscerater, a major demon. The walls were made from skeletons, and held together by decomposition. There was a deep pool in one side, the only reminder this is in Isnaorak was the blood, not water, filled it. In another corner there was a huge black hole, no one knew were it went.

The lesser demons that were startled now disbanded and hid. For it was the shadow lord who entered. The shadow lord's steel helmet hid his face, which left only the glowing embers of his eyes visible. He had a long crimson cloak that looked like he had an aura made from blood surrounding him. He had two shoulder plates covered in spikes with skulls impaled on them.

"Eviscerater!" he shouted, his voice echoing epically of the walls. Just then, a head appeared out of the bloody pool. It happily shook its head from left to right, spraying blood everywhere. The Eviscerater seen the shadow lord and jumped out of the pool of blood. It ran with a supernatural speed towards his master.

He was covered in steel armor, which hid his features. Instead of hands, the water demon had two long blades, and he obviously used them. The Eviscerater had six blue eyes, which were the only part of his body that was visible. He stopped at the shadow lord to see what he needed to do.

"Yes, master," he said upon his arrival.

"Eviscerater, I need you to do a task, for me" the shadow lord said

The Eviscerater grew excited, when the shadow lord sends him on a mission, it means blood.

"I need you to kill Seph, the future king, he will visit your temple in the future to attempt to kill you- do not let him succeed"

"Yes, master"

"Return to your fortress, I will speak to you in time."

The Eviscerater nodded, then jumped back into the pool of blood without another word.

"Thrasher!" The shadow lord shouted, there was a thrashing inside the epic darkness of the black hole. Then, a colossal demon stepped out of the hole. It was covered in black skin that was painfully stretched over his ribs. It was very skeletal, its head was shaped like a crescent, which had green flecks all over the top. It had no eyes and had an obsidian black mouth filled with jagged teeth that were made from steel. It had four curved long spikes on its back, it also had a long spiky tail that ended in three spikes. It had two muscular arms that ended in skeletal hands with long bony fingers.

It crawled towards its master and stopped a few feet away from him.

"Thrasher, same with Eviscerater, you must kill Seph in your den, he will go after you if he killed Eviscerater, go there now."

The Thrasher swayed his thrashing tail and stepped back into the hole.

"It, is complete..." The shadow lord said.


	12. Memories

There was a green light, then the ground cracked. A huge tinged blue wing popped out of the ground, then Serph jumped out. "What the hell just happened!" Serph exclaimed. He looked around him and saw he was in a strange forest. He had never seen anything more gloomy, the trees were bare and twisted, not at all like at home. Who knew what inhabitants lived here, he shivered just at the thought of it.

Serph heard familiar voices coming from behind a tree, there was a warm orange glow around it, making the forest a hell of a lot friendlier. He walked over to it and seen some familiar faces, a human with emo styled black hair who looked nine-teen years old. Another was a man about thirty wearing wolfs skins, there was even a female golden dragon! Their faces looked familiar but he could not yet recall their names. There was also three white haired people who were as old as the black haired teenager.

Serph's memories came flooding back to him, and he remembered their names. Seph, Fallenheart, and Mystica. He still didn't know the white-haired people, though. He tried to startle them by flying above the crowd but couldn't, then he realized that because he was alive that doesn't mean that his wings were healed.

Serph walked over to them, dragging his wings over the blackened ground. Pain slashed through him, _damn lightning _he thought. One of the white haired people called out to him, everyone turned to look. Everyone gasped, how many frost dragons do you know that come back to life?

"Serph! What the hell?! I thought you were dead" Mystica called.

"I was," Serph called back.

As Serph walked, his muscles strained. He felt like he was going to snap, he felt unusually weak because of his (death) experience.

Serph learned the names of the three white haired people. Senare, Elliston and Haven, aka damn straight, which he said all the time. Apparently no one could fight anymore, except for Senare, Elliston and, you know. When Serph asked him if he was a good fighter "damn straight" was his answer. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes, Haven whipped out a rifle and pointed it at a bare bush.

"This is going to get fun!" Haven bellowed

"Having fun?" Seph grumbled

"Damn straight I am!" He hollered, "why not? who knows whats behind here?"

The bushes rustled, then there was a flash of teeth, claws, and pain.


	13. The Chained Truth

"Wake Up, Young One, You Are Safe Once Again"

The deep but strangely soothing voice echoed through Sephs body and mind. When he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, but he could see a gray figure with glowing blue eyes staring at him. Seph didn't cry out, though, he felt a tingling sensation which must be only one thing:

Magic.

Magic was very rare, only highly trained mages and stuff could use it. Whatever this place was, it was highly safe from the magic. Seph's vision cleared, and he looked in the face of a strange creature. It had a glowing blue iris and a pitch black pupil, and It was covered in skin that looked like silvery scales. It didn't have a mouth though, but it did seem to have an unnatural power which is magic.

The creature didn't have hair, nor did it have a tail. It was wearing armor of a templar and it had a long black tabard with a loincloth. The creature stretched a hand towards Seph, and he could see it had four fingers on each hand, and two thumbs. Its fingers were lavishly decorated with rings with all different cultures. As Seph looked, there was a Wolf Temple ring, a Dragonspawn ring, and a Meduse ring.

"You where seriously wounded, but I have fixed you now. You are healed"

Seph stared at the creature, mesmerized.

"I Am Estuarev"

The creatures face did not move at all, it remained impassive.

"I Am Sending Thoughts To Your Head, If You Just Think I Can Hear You"

"I am Seph" Seph thought

"I Know, I Can Read Your Mind"

Seph didn't like that idea too much.

"Do Not worry, I Will Not Look Very Deep In Your Soul."

"Where am I?"

"The City Of Magic- Crysanhk"

"Is this place safe?"

"More Safe Than Anywhere In The Universe."

Even though Seph knew it was safe, he still wanted to be sure, because of where him and his friends just were.

His friends.

"Where are my friends?" Seph asked out loud

"They Were Taken To The Shadow Lord's Castle." Estuarev said

"I have to go there!"

"Alas, I Know How You Feel, But we Cannot Yet, You Must Learn More About This Whole Land- The Darkmoon Glaive."

The Darkmoon Glaive.

Seph had never been in this land, but wasn't this where the Vipers Eye was? No... it was in the Doomwood forest, Seph thought.

"I Must Show You Around This City, Then I Must Send You On A Mission" Estuarev said

"A mission?!?!"

"That Is Not Important Now. Stand Up."

With great effort, Seph stood up and observed his surroundings. He was in a strange room, the walls were made out of a blackish- blue material, that seemed like it was insubstantial... watching, but it didn't seem malevolent. Tiny drops of water floated all over around Seph, frosting the air in silver.

"Seph, There Is Someone Who Wants To See You" Estuarev said calmly "A Warrior" he added

Seph would have liked to discover which kinds of weapons these creatures used. Or if they didn't use weapons at all, just magic. He used to know a mage, Acaninre. But Acaninre was dead, his body was burned by Maggot Eye and his gnolls.

"The Weapons We Use Are More Powerful Than Yours Or Any Demon That Could Ever Walk The Earth, Seph, We Used To Rule The World, More Powerful Than Any Living Force. But All That Changed When The Demons Arrived. At First, There Were just Sprites And Imps, We Took No Notice Of Them. Then More Malevolent Demons Came Such As Satyrs And Guardians Of The Nether. Then We Fought"

"We Fought for Years, Killing the Demons Easily. Then The Most Sinister and Powerful Demon Emerged. The Shadow Lord. He Could Posses Any Living Creature To Do His Bidding Just By Looking Into Their Eyes. He Possessed More Ominous Energies Than Any Kind Of Demon. He Was Unstoppable"

"Then Werewolves Came. They Aided Us And Killed The Demons With Us. But They Did Not Have A Leader. We Gave Them The Moonstone. When A Werewolf Held The Moonstone At The Highest Tower In The Darkmoon Glaive The Milky White Stone Would Glow A Gossamer White Light In The Hands Of Who Would Was Destined To Be Leader."

"Many Werewolves Tried And Failed. For Centuries Many Werewolves Tried. But Then, A young Werewolf Stole The Stone And Took It To The Highest Tower In The Darkmoon Glaive To Throw It Off Because Wolves Were Chasing Him. As He Stood On The Tower He Held It Out. Then The Stone Began To Glow. Lightly At First. Then It Gleamed white, Lighting The Darkmoon Glaive."

"When The Werewolves Saw This They Were In Shock From Disbelief. And That Werewolf who was the werewolf leader was Acaninre. He Was Surprised Too. He Was So Surprised That He Fainted. When He Came To He Was In A Throne Room, Sitting In An Immense Throne. He Stood Up And Walked Down To A Large Door."

"Acaninre Opened The Door And Walked Through A Dark Enshrouded Hallway. But Something In His Head Told Him To Go Back To The Throne Room. He Did And Had A Vision. He Knew There Was No Way To Go Back. He Was Leader Now. Leader Of Every Single Werewolf Throughout The Entire World"

"As Acaninre Got Older He Had A Son. His Son's Mother Was A Human And His Father Was Acaninre. And The Son Was A Warrior In The Fishing Village Where You Live Now, Seph, He Is Your Friend"

Seph gasped "You Mean-"

"Yes. Acaninre Was Fallenheart's Father"


End file.
